Kestrelflight/History
History In the Power of Three arc ''The Sight :Kestrelpaw is shown as a WindClan medicine cat apprentice. He is first mentioned by Littlecloud of ShadowClan when he asks Kestrelpaw's mentor, Barkface, where Kestrelpaw is. The WindClan medicine cat replies that he's come down with whitecough, but he'll recover because he is young and strong. :After the young apprentice recovers, he is sent to ThunderClan, along with Weaselfur, to ask Leafpool and her apprentice, Jaypaw, for herbs to heal greencough, which has swept through WindClan's camp. Although ThunderClan has none to spare, Squirrelflight suggests going and asking Mothwing of RiverClan for some. Leafpool goes with the two WindClan cats to RiverClan's territory, and they obtain the herbs from Mothwing, who has plenty to spare. Dark River :He, along with Willowpaw and Jaypaw, travel to the Moonpool along with their mentors. Although Jaypaw tries to slow down so the other apprentices can keep up, Kestrelpaw stays behind, talking with Willowpaw the entire time. :He seems to be in awe at the amount of meltwater at the Moonpool, saying it could hold every star in the sky. Outcast :At the half moon Gathering, he walks with Jaypaw, asking him what it's like to be blind. Despite being a little annoyed, Jaypaw answers the question, and tells the WindClan cat that everything is dark. Although this doesn't affect his other senses, like hearing and scenting, Jaypaw briefly says that he manages to find his way around okay. When Kestrelpaw sympathizes with the young cat, Jaypaw gets angry with him. Eclipse :Barkface does not bring Kestrelpaw with him to the next half moon meeting, stating to the other medicine cats that he had trodden on a thorn and had to stay in camp, though Jaypaw suspects that he stayed behind to keep from being asked any difficult questions about the prey-stealing from Leafpool. Long Shadows :Jaypaw enters his dream with the intent of finding out where the supply of was catmint on WindClan territory. Kestrelpaw treats Jaypaw with kindness, not suspecting Jaypaw's true intention. He brags that WindClan's territory holds many herbs, even though it looks barren. He goes on to tell Jaypaw that they have plenty of catmint, even showing him where it was. A rabbit then appears, and Kestrelpaw chases after it, allowing Jaypaw a chance to get away from him. :At the next half moon meeting, he watches Jaypaw receive his medicine cat name, Jayfeather. It is noted by Jayfeather that he looks just like Owl Feather. Sunrise :He is at the next Moonpool meeting with his mentor, Barkface. They wait for Jayfeather to catch up to them, not mentioning anything about Sol, a cat who the Clans believed traitorous and that ThunderClan was keeping prisoner. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice :Kestrelflight is seen briefly at a Gathering, looking nervous after Onestar had announced the death of Barkface, making Kestrelflight the sole medicine cat of WindClan. Fading Echoes :Kestrelflight is at the Moonpool at the half-moon Gathering. He and Flametail tease Littlecloud about him getting old. Night Whispers :Kestrelflight is with the other medicine cats at the Moonpool. He is walking with Barkface, the former WindClan medicine cat. When Daisytail tells him that there will be a time where they must stand and fight, he reminds her that medicine cats follow a different code than warriors. Then, when Barkface says that he should trust his ancestors instead of the other Clans, he looks ruffled, and says that Tallstar had never seen weakness in allying with other Clans. This reminds Kestrelflight of Tallstar's close friendship with Firestar. Sign of the Moon :Kestrelflight is at the Gathering crouched under a thorn bush, eyes narrowed as if he was giving the whole Gathering a suspicious glare and is keeping strictly to his own Clan as all the medicine cats are at that Gathering. That worries Dovewing because medicine cats don't usually have boundaries that warriors have. :Kestrelflight is later heard by Dovewing. He is trying to save Antpelt's life but although he tries, Antpelt dies of his injuries from the Dark Forest. The Forgotten Warrior :Kestrelflight is at the Gathering, sitting apart with the other medicine cats but not talking to or acknowledging the others, save for Mothwing who attempts to talk but is quickly put down. :At a later Gathering, Kestrelflight is, again, sitting with the other medicine cats but not speaking. When Jayfeather is accused of murdering Flametail, Kestrelflight and the others agree that Jayfeather should be suspended from being ThunderClan's medicine cat until he is proven innocent. Jayfeather retorts by revealing that he is aware that the other medicine cats have been visited by their ancestors and told that their Clans need to stand alone against the coming darkness, refusing to give up his position as a medicine cat. The Last Hope :Kestrelflight is found by Jayfeather and Flametail when the latter decides to finally tell the other medicine cats that Jayfeather was not the one to kill him. As he starts to fade away and wake up in WindClan's camp, Kestrelflight promises to meet the rest of the medicine cats at the Moonpool. :He expresses disbelief when Jayfeather warns him about the Dark Forest cats, saying they could fight off a few mangy dead cats. He is even more shocked when Jayfeather tells him that they've been training Clanmates and they could strike anyday, believing that his Clanmates would never turn against their own Clan. :He is also seen when the four Clan leaders and their medicine cats meet on the island to reveal the prophecy. Kestrelflight tells Onestar that the medicine cats have seen their enemy, but the leaders and other Clan members have not. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :As Jayfeather, Leafpool, Mothwing, and Willowshine walk to the Moonpool, Jayfeather urges them to walk faster as Littlecloud and Kestrelflight are ahead of them, since he can scent their trail. They soon reach the hollow of the Moonpool and Littlecloud greets the medicine cats, saying that he and Kestrelflight had thought that they would never come. Jayfeather descends down the spiral path that leads into the pool and joins Littlecloud and Kestrelflight beside the pool, waiting for the other medicine cats to pad down the path. :When the medicine cats are all by the Moonpool, they wake to find themselves together in a stretch of lush grass, bordered by leaf-laden trees. Kestrelflight asks what is happening, eyes wide and scared, but Littlecloud simply shakes his head in bewilderment. Suddenly, a group of cats approach from beyond the trees, and as Leafpool races across the grass to greet Firestar, Kestrelflight bounds after her to meet Barkface, who had been his mentor, and they immediately fall into deep conversation. However, when Jayfeather asks what is going on, Leopardstar dryly tells Firestar, who had been preparing to speak, that he can speak for all of them, Kestrelflight shifts his paws uneasily, as if wanting to speak but uncomfortable with the shared vision. Jayfeather gives him a prod, telling him to spit it out, and the WindClan tom diffidently suggests that each of the medicine cats speaks with their own Clanmates, as there may be things to discuss that are private to their Clans. However, Barkface gently disagrees, touching his nose to Kestrelflight's shoulder, and he explains that they have a prophecy that concerns all of the Clans. :During the Gathering, when Rowanstar announces that the medicine cats have something to say to all of the Clans, each of the healing cats gather in front of the Great Oak, and Sparkpaw assumes that the cat with splotchy gray fur must be Kestrelflight from WindClan. The medicine cats confer together rapidly before Kestrelflight leaps up onto one of the oak roots beside the deputies, and begins that they all shared a vision, and received a prophecy that is vital to all their Clans. Mews of shock and confusion rise from the cats around as he finished speaking, and various cats call out comments of skepticism. However, Jayfeather snaps for them to be quiet, and when the noise dies down enough for Kestrelflight to make himself heard again, he reports that Firestar spoke to them first, though Needlepaw mutters that it would be Firestar, as he has his tail in every cat's business. The medicine goes on that he had said to 'embrace what you find in the shadows, for only they can clear the sky.' Harespring, WindClan's deputy, asks what he means by that, but Kestrelflight replies that they don't know, and Harespring sniffs, sarcastically saying that that is great. :As Alderpaw had listened to Kestrelflight, he can't help but think that it is all familiar, and can almost picture a large cat with a flame-colored pelt. However, when Kestrelflight falls silent, agitated voices rise all around them. :Later, when Alderpaw makes the journey to the Moonpool for the half-moon Gathering, he manages to pick out and recognizes each of the other cats, and it is noted that Kestrelflight, the mottled gray tom from WindClan, is in the lead, followed by Mothwing and Willowshine. Leafpool introduces Alderpaw as their new surprise and the medicine cats let out a murmur of surprise. Kestrelflight is particularly shocked, and he says that the last thing he would have thought that ThunderClan needed was another medicine cat, but Leafpool replies that they don't question the will of StarClan. Thunder and Shadow :Kestrelflight is first mentioned when some injured WindClan cats are staying in ThunderClan's camp. Jayfeather points out that the mottled tom has no apprentice, and he should save his herbs and energy for his Clanmates on the moor. :At the half-moon medicine cat meeting, he is escorted to the Moonpool by two WindClan warriors. He apologizes for bringing them, explaining that Onestar ordered it. Kestrelflight's fur is ruffled as he explains how the leader won't let any cat leave camp without an escort because he's worried about the rogues. Jayfeather asks if Onestar trusts StarClan to protect him, but the gray-brown tom replies that he doesn't seem to trust anyone anymore. Kestrelflight believes he could have helped the brown tabby if he'd been there when he was injured. :Leafpool asks why Gorsetail and Sedgewhisker, the cats who escorted him, were so prickly. He describes how Onestar is paranoid, enforcing every single rule in the warrior code. The tom adds that several cats have been reported for breaking one of the codes, and everyone is on edge trying not to be punished. Jayfeather jokes about putting poppy seeds in Onestar's prey, and Kestrelflight relaxes for the first time since his arrival, whiskers twitching with amusement. He reports that they've seen no more signs of the rogues on the moor. After awaking from their dreams, no cat seems to have spoken with StarClan. Kestrelflight's escorts arrive, and he sends good wishes towards the other medicine cats as he leaves the hollow. :During the Gathering, Alderpaw wonders if he must sit solemnly with Kestrelflight and the other medicine cats rather than practicing battle moves with other apprentices. :Later, ShadowClan is in need of a herb, lungwort, to help cure a sickness that their other medicine cannot. They go to WindClan for help, but Onestar denies them access. Kestrelflight begs his leader to let Puddleshine gather herbs in their territory, but the brown tabby does not change his mind. :At the Gathering, Alderpaw asks Kestrelflight if he would let an entire Clan die. Panic sharpens his gaze, but Onestar is glowering at him. He hoarsely says that he must stay loyal to his Clan. He whispers that he's sorry, murmurs something into Puddleshine's ear, and runs off to join his Clanmates. :Days later, Bramblestar says he wants Alderpaw and Leafpool to travel to WindClan and speak with Kestrelflight. Leafpool says that having Kestrelflight's support on giving up lungwort might help persuade Onestar too. At the border, they are confronted by Gorsetail and Emberfoot, and the tabby she-cat explains that they must talk to their medicine cat. When the mottled tom sees the ThunderClan cats, he looks up from his herbs, surprised. He asks Leafpool is Onestar knows they're here, saying he won't be pleased. Kestrelflight lowers his voice, saying that the leader doesn't even trust his own Clanmates anymore after Furzepelt's death and the mysterious sickness at the lake. :The medicine cat asks if Leafpool and Alderpaw are here to discuss lungwort. He is shocked to learn that ShadowClan is holding Twigpaw until they get the herb. Kestrelflight frowns, saying he wishes he could help; he cannot go against Onestar's rules. He reveals that his leader blames ShadowClan for their Clanmate's death and his own loss of a life, rather than blaming the rogues. The tom tells Leafpool Onestar would attack his own Clanmates if they betrayed him in any way. The she-cat asks if he'll assist them in getting lungwort for ShadowClan, but the WindClan medicine cat says they'll have to asks Onestar first. He leads the two cats to where the tabby is pacing the clearing. Onestar denies their request for the herb, and Kestrelflight offers no help to the situation, as he is seen backing away from the leader. :During the next half-moon meeting, Kestrelflight arrives with only one cat to escort him, Harespring. After Puddleshine mentions Kinkfur's death, the mottled brown tom shifts his paws uneasily and looks down. Alderpaw suggests the Clans band together and force WindClan to give them lungwort, and the WindClan medicine cat's fur ripples along his spine. Kestrelflight announces that he has a peaceful solution, but he must speak with StarClan before he shares it with the others. :After waking up from their dreams, Kestrelflight whisks his tail excitedly, telling the others to follow him. He yowls to Harespring that StarClan has approved of his plan. The tom continues to lead them across the moor; he doesn't explain what his plan is or where they're going. Kestrelflight reveals that he and Harespring will show the other medicine cats where the lungwort is, and they're allowed to gather as much as they need. Alderpaw asks if it's far away, and the WindClan medicine cat purrs that it's just over the rise. The next day, the ThunderClan apprentice tells Jayfeather that he hopes Kestrelflight doesn't get in trouble. :At the Gathering, Rowanstar reveals that his Clan has only recovered due to the facts that Kestrelflight and Harespring had enough compassion to give them lungwort. The medicine cat shrinks beneath his pelt. He tells Onestar that StarClan had approved the idea. At the Moonpool, Kestrelflight wonders if Puddleshine will be there too. Shattered Sky :During a Gathering, Kestrelflight joins Alderheart, Jayfeather, Mothwing and Willowshine below the Great Oak. Alderheart flashes him an awkward glance and the other medicine cats ignore him, since WindClan fled when the Clans were about to win the battle against the Kin, causing them to lose. Embarrassed, Kestrelflight sits down a tail-length away without saying anything. :Arriving at the Moonpool, Alderheart is surprised to see Kestrelflight and Puddleshine are not there waiting for them. Leafpool wants to give them a chance to come but Jayfeather doesn’t believe they will. In the end, the cats don’t turn up. :During the next half-moon, Alderheart wishes Kestrelflight is coming but knows there is no point in getting him from WindClan. :When Onestar reveals he has one life left and fears going to the Dark Forest, Kestrelflight winces and tightly closes his eyes. He agrees with Rowanstar that saving his Clan from his kin won’t send him to the Dark Forest. He explains only cats who have given themselves up to evil go to the Dark Forest, Onestar isn’t one of those. Kestrelflight explains to the leader that he could have told him this a while ago if he trusted him enough to be honest with him. :After Onestar’s death, Kestrelflight speaks the words that would guide Onestar to StarClan. He explains that the leader had a noble death and made up for his mistakes when he rid the Clans of Darktail. Darkest Night :Kestrelflight is present at the Gathering. He sits beside the other medicine cats, hunched and stiff, gazing uneasily at the Clans. :He joins the other medicine cats at the half-moon to share with StarClan at the Moonpool. They wait for Willowshine and Mothwing to arrive, but they don't show up. Kestrelflight meows that they were probably ordered to stay away, and adds that Onestar did that to him when he cut ties with the other Clans. He looks apologetically at the others, saying he had wanted to come, and asks if they are aware of that. Puddleshine asks if StarClan shared dreams with him when he couldn't come, and Kestrelflight looks at his paws, admitting they didn't. He says that he thinks they were angry at him for staying away, but he had to stay with his Clan. He glances at the others, asking if he was right; Leafpool agrees. :After Puddleshine and the others finish discussing SkyClan's lack of a medicine cat, Kestrelflight moves closer to the water, and the others follow his lead and crouch close to the edge of the pool. The medicine cats all share a dream. Firestar and Crookedstar are present, and are dismayed to see RiverClan's medicine cats aren't among the others. When the former ThunderClan leader tells Leafpool that they must bring RiverClan back to the Clans, Leafpool exchanges an anxious glance with Kestrelflight. The WindClan medicine cat shrugs, saying that once a leader has made up her mind, it's hard even for a medicine cat to change it. He looks at Firestar, adding they will come back in their own time, just like WindClan did. Kestrelflight dips his head low as he catches sight of his former leader, greeting Onestar, and the medicine cat threads his way among his ancestors. :Alderheart and Jayfeather had sent messengers to the camps of ShadowClan and WindClan to arrange a meeting with the Clans medicine cats. Kestrelflight and Puddleshine are waiting of the lake shore, standing beside the new SkyClan border. The ThunderClan cats join them and discuss the prophecy. As they talk, Kestrelflight says that Harestar says that they've seen nothing but dark skies in the past few moons, and he fears the prophecy is warning them that the situation may get worse, and that he's stepped up patrols. He wonders if StarClan has shared the prophecy with Willowshine and Mothwing, and Alderheart reminds Kestrelflight that they didn't share with him when Onestar cut WindClan off from the other Clans. Kestrelflight shrugs, suggesting they might have blamed him for not trying to help enough. :The medicine cats go to SkyClan's camp to get Leafstar's opinion. While they're there, Kestrelflight pads forward and tells SkyClan's leader that Harestar has stepped up patrols. They then decide to visit RiverClan to speak with Mistystar. They meet a RiverClan patrol, they are hostile and don't want the medicine cats to come into their camp and they begin to argue. :He is at the next Gathering, sitting beside Leafpool. Puddleshine appears nervous, and Alderheart glances questioningly at the WindClan medicine cat, but Kestrelflight only shrugs and asks what caused Snowbush's infection. Alderheart explains and Kestrelflight's eyes widen, and he asks if he thinks in the prophecy. Alderheart returns his gaze, saying he doesn't know, but he hopes they will find the six-toed cat. Before the Gathering officially begins, Kestrelflight glances at the empty space beside them, whispering that it feels strange without Willowshine and Mothwing. :Later, upon Leafpool's word, Kestreflight and the other medicine cats meet on SkyClan's shore near the RiverClan border where they meet Frecklewish, Fidgetpaw, and Tree, who makes the spirits of the ShadowClan cats Darktail killed appear. River of Fire :Alderheart goes searching for watermint, but notices there's none left at the border stream. He finds very little and thinks that Kestrelflight must have taken it all due to WindClan suffering from the belly sickness. The ThunderClan medicine cat later goes to the RiverClan border to collect more, and a WindClan patrol joins with them, saying that Kestrelflight will be pleased to have an additional bundle. :At the half-moon meeting, Alderheart sees Kestrelflight bounding across the moor, trying to catch up to the other medicine cats. As he approaches, Jayfeather, annoyed that Kestrelflight is late, asks if he's seen Mothwing or Willowshine. Kestrelflight replies no, and so they decide not to wait any longer. Kestrelflight reports that six cats in WindClan are ill with the belly sickness, and their supplies of watermint are used up. Leafpool meows that she'll tell border patrols to keep their distance to stop the sickness from spreading. She asks Kestrelflight to keep in touch about the sickness and Kestreflight agrees, and Leafpool then decides to start the meeting. :The medicine cats meet with StarClan in their dreams, and when they wake, realize that they've all been given the same message. Kestrelflight meows that Lioneye came to him, talking about approaching shadows, and how they should not be dispelled. He thinks that this means to accept returning ShadowClan cats, and listen to what they have to say. Puddleshine admits that Alderheart and Kestrelflight seeing Needletail and Lioneye, as well as himself seeing Dawnpelt gave him hope The medicine cats then leave and climb the spiral path, and the WindClan tom mews that this is the best news StarClan has given them in a while. :At another medicine cat half-moon meeting, Kestrelflight learns of Tigerheart's resurrection to become Tigerstar. Astonished, he asks how Tigerstar came back to life. Puddleshine explains that StarClan happened, and they appeared to give him the nine lives of a leader. Kestrelflight is astounded at the revelation, and then proceeds to go with his fellow medicine cats to the meeting. In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars : The Silent Thaw :Kestrelflight attends Shadowpaw's full name ceremony. He is insisted StarClan will resume communication with them now that the Moonpool is thawing, and is disturbed when they are still silent. At a Gathering, he proudly cheers on Shadowsight's name. Kestrelflight reports that StarClan remains silent and suspects StarClan has nothing to share. At the next half-moon meeting, Kestrelflight is suspicious of Shadowsight's previous vision. In the ''Super Editions ''Crowfeather's Trial : ''Bramblestar's Storm : ''Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope :When Bramblestar and Squirrelflight arrive in WindClan's camp, Kestrelflight comes out from his den and nods to them respectfully. Later at a Gathering, Kestrelflight chants Leafpool's name and hopes she'll find peace in StarClan. In the ''Novellas ''Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen :When Mothwing instructs her apprentice, Willowshine, on what to say to the other medicine cats at the Moonpool, she tells her to ask Kestrelflight if Tornear's cough has cleared up, with the help of a poultice of bright-eye and lovage. Dovewing's Silence :Kestrelflight accompanies Onestar to the meeting to discuss the fate of the cats who trained with the Dark Forest. Joining the medicine cat and his leader is Breezepelt, looking as if he did nothing wrong. Tawnypelt's Clan'' : Category:Detailed history pages